Warrior's Way
by Frontline
Summary: A Mandalorian and a Wookie form an unlikely partnership to hunt down a Black Sun Ganglord


**Star Wars is the property of George Lucas. No copyright infringement is intended or profit made from this work of fiction. Kayn, Liannarrka and Terraji are the creations of this author and may not be used without express permission.**

Kayn crouched behind a low wall, observing the large walkway that stretched between two Wroshyr trees through the magnification of his visor. His focus was the two men crossing the bridge, dressed in rough clothes, with blasters on their hips. He recognised them from the Galactic Wanted files as two Black Sun enforcers. If they were here, then it was a fair bet that Terraji was, too. He had been hired by the New Republic to investigate rumours of a Black Sun presence on Kashyyk and to arrest their leader, Halan Terraji. He had no allegiance to the Republic beyond the credits they paid him, but he had no love for Black Sun. For now, he needed to deal with these two, and to check out the warehouse they were guarding Slipping his rifle of his shoulder, he sighted up on the first enforcer and pulled the trigger, a blue bolt lancing out to drop him with a clean shot to the head. Kayn tracked left, but the other Enforcer had already dropped prone, his own rifle raised and returning fire. Swiftly, Kayn dodged left along the wall, just as three more Enforcers emerged from the warehouse, spreading out to cover their colleague. Kayn flattened himself against the wall, snapping off a shot that struck one man in the shoulder, ducking back as a round hit the wall by his head. This wasn't looking good, and he didn't have the time to waste. Terraji could well be escaping while they kept him busy. The Enforcers were now advancing towards him, rifles firing to keep him pinned down. There was nothing for it now, so he stepped from his hiding place, snapping a shot that dropped the lead man, staggering backwards as a round struck his armour. It felt like a punch to the chest, but he was unhurt. However, the remaining two men had closed with him, taking aim and he threw himself flat, desperately trying to by himself a few seconds. Then, with a snarl of rage, a dark shape dropped from the trees, landing between the startled Enforcers. Before they could react, it had grabbed one of them around the neck, picking him up bodily and Kayn heard a faint snap, and he went limp. The second Enforcer had recovered from his shock by this point, raising his rifle, only to be struck by the lifeless corpse of his former colleague, knocking him off his feet. The shape stepped out if the shadows, revealing itself to be a chestnut coloured Wookie, more slender than other Wookies that he had seen. Although his familiarity with the species was limited, Kayn realised that this was probably a female. Not that made any difference: Mandalorians rarely distinguished between male and female, least of all when it came to fighting. And from what he'd heard, Wookie females were just as fierce as the males.  
She growled at him quizzically, unslinging a bowcaster from her shoulder and cradling it loosely. Despite himself, Kayn licked his lips, glad that his helmet hid his nervousness.  
'Uh...thanks for the help.' He said, lowering his rifle, slowly and carefully. He may have been able to kill the Wookie, but he didn't really want to put it to the test. Besides, he had enough enemies around and he didn't intend to add another to the list.  
The Wookie growled a response, whose meaning was plain to Kayn, even with his limited grasp of Shyriiwook. Shyriiwook was an emotive language, with tone and intensity proving as much meaning as the actual words. And her tone radiated anger and satisfaction.  
[I did not do it for you. These are invaders to my home, and deserve no mercy.]  
She stepped closer, her growl becoming more menacing.  
[I am Liannarrka, a warrior and tracker. What are you doing here?]  
Kayn held his ground, looking squarely up at her; he wasn't about to be intimidated.  
'My job. I've been hired to capture someone, and he may be inside that building. Now, I have work to do.'  
He turned away, when the Wookie gave a sharp bark.  
[Wait. Wookies do not let others fight their battles for them. If there are more invaders, then I will come too.]  
Kayn hesitated, but he didn't have time to argue.  
'Fine. Just don't get in my way.'  
Reaching the warehouse, he pushed the door open gently, sweeping the room beyond with his rifle, finding it empty and he stepped inside. Around him, packing crates were stacked up, some open and half-filled, the nearest one containing assault rifles. However, there was clearly no-one else here.  
'Nothing.' Kayn snarled, mostly to himself. 'No Terraji, and no clue where he's gone. .'  
[What about this?] Liannarrka asked from the corner of the room indicating the computer terminal set against the wall. Kayn joined her, looking over her shoulder.  
'It's possible. If they were all outside, they may not have had time to erase the data.'  
He bent over the keyboard, tapping at the controls.  
'Let's see...inventories, shipping lists...ah, what's this?'  
He manipulated the controls, bringing up a map on the screen, showing a clearing in the forest cover and another platform below it. In the bottom left hand corner of the screen were a series of red numbers that looked like a time reference, so Kayn consulted his chrono.  
'Just over three hours. Do you know this place?' He asked, turning to look at Liannarrka, who growled an affirmative  
[I do. It is a landing field a few kilometres from here, used by offworlders and traders.]  
'Landing field.' Kayn muttered to himself, looking around at the warehouse, feeling the pieces click into place.  
'They were gathering supplies here, to be shipped to the landing field for transport. I bet that Terraji will be there, too. If we hurry, we should be able to get there in time.'  
Liannarrka gave an exuberant roar.  
[Follow me.]  
Liannarrka lead him back outside and into an alley, where a sleek and powerful hover bike sat. Without saying a word, she sat astride it, turning to look at Kayn, who scrambled up behind her, feeling dwarfed by the Wookie-sized seat.  
[Hang on.] She commanded, gunning the throttle and Kayn grabbed the handholds in front of him, desperately.  
Kayn and Liannarrka crouched behind a building on the edge of the landing field, watching the activity.  
'Looks like they're loading supplies into that transport. They must be getting ready to leave.' Kayn said, zooming his visor on the man standing at the base of the ramp. With his short black hair and the scar across his cheek, he was easily recognisable as Terraji.  
'There he is.' He said, turning to Liannarrka, who raised her bowcaster.  
[I can kill him from here.]  
'No! I need him alive.' He snapped, drawing a curious growl from Liannarrka.  
[Why?]  
'Because that's what I've been hired to do. A contract is a contract. Now, are you going to help me? We don't have much time.'  
[What do you want me to do?] Liannarrka growled.  
'Give me cover fire, while I go afterTerraji. I'll get him into the ship, you shoot anything that moves.' He said, and Lianna growled her approval.  
[Excellent. It is nice to meet a human who does not overcomplicate.]  
She drew her grenade launcher and aimed at one of the ammo crates at the far side of the landing field.  
[This will get their attention. Get ready.]  
Kayn drew his blaster, just as Liannarrka fired with a dull whoomph and the ammo crate exploded, the fireball consuming the three men that had been nearest. Even before the noise had died away, Kayn was sprinting across the landing field, heading for Terraji. An enforcer recovered quickly, raising his pistol and Kayn shot him without breaking stride. A crack sounded behind him and another enforcer fell to Liannarrka's Bowcaster. Ahead, Terraji and the Enforcer's was just getting back to their feet when they saw him coming, too close for blasters. The enforcer pushed Terraji up the ramp, drawing a curved vibroblade from the sheath on his back and thrusting it towards Kayn's throat, the vulnerable spot on his armour. He ducked, feeling the blade scrape across his helmet and drove his head into his stomach. Grabbing the Enforcer's wrist, he twisted and the blade clattered to the floor, allowing him to plunge his gauntlet knife into his throat. Casting the dying man aside, he darted up the ramp, pausing when he reached the top. In his HUD, he saw Liannarrka at the bottom of the ramp, and he gestured for her to wait; the interior would be cramped and they would get in each other's way. She nodded her understanding, turning and raising her Bowcaster to cover the landing field. Kayn peered round the hatchway into the ship, ducking back as a blaster bolt struck the hull next to his head. Terraji was waiting. Well, he couldn't afford to give him any more time. Pulling out his pistol, he rose and rolled through the doorway, coming up in a crouch, facing Terraji. Time seemed to slow as Terraji's rifle tracked towards him and Kayn fired, the blue stun bolt lancing out to strike him in the chest, pitching him to the deck. Kayn rose slowly, keeping the pistol trained as he advanced towards Terraji, who was groaning faintly. Moving quickly, Kayn restrained his hands and feet with cuffs from his belt, grabbing his boot and dragging him towards the hatch where Liannarrkka was waiting.  
[What will you do now? Will you return to your home?] She growled, moving closer to Terraji, lifting his head with one massive hand.  
'Not sure, really. My people are scattered across the galaxy, nomads like me. I have no home, except what I carry in my heart. I'm a mercenary, so I'll find another war.'  
Liannarrkka cocked her head at him, with a low rumble of sympathy.  
[You would be welcome here. You are brave and fierce. Wookies respect that. I respect that, and there are other enemies to fight.]  
Kayn was silent for a moment.  
'Will I get paid for this?'  
Liannarrkka's roar of laughter reverberated through the forest.  
**  
Thanks for reading.  
Any reviews, comments and constructive criticisms very welcome **


End file.
